Talk:Books
Need to add colors to table key for colors All books Anno1404 16:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Brainwashing Tips Camera 1 Camera 2 Cooking Criminal Biography Cycling Engineering Entertainment Health 1 Health 2 Hobby Horror Novel 1 Horror Novel 2 Interior Design Japanese Conversation Lifestyle Magazine Skateboard Sports Survival Travel Wartime Photography Weekly Photo Magazine World News Magazine Wrestling Edit book templates Anno1404 16:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Brainwashing_Tips Camera_1 Camera_2 Cooking Criminal_Biography Cycling Engineering Entertainment Health_1 Health_2 Hobby Horror_Novel_1 Horror_Novel_2 Interior_Design Japanese_Conversation Lifestyle_Magazine Skateboard Sports Survival Travel Wartime_Photography Weekly_Photo_Magazine World_News_Magazine Wrestling Edit book pages Anno1404 17:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Brainwashing_Tips Camera_1 Camera_2 Cooking Criminal_Biography Cycling Engineering Entertainment Health_1 Health_2 Hobby Horror_Novel_1 Horror_Novel_2 Interior_Design Japanese_Conversation Lifestyle_Magazine Skateboard Sports Survival Travel Wartime_Photography Weekly_Photo_Magazine World_News_Magazine Wrestling not all books Not all books : We are working on it. - Ash Crimson 05:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. --Mistertrouble189 17:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Names of Books So I finished adding all the books to the list with the help of several sources. But I've noticed that some of these books are titles "BOOKTITLE Book", though the game doesn't have "Book" following after the title as the name of the item. Should we fix the list on this page and rename the current book pages to just the title and remove "Book"?--Mistertrouble189 17:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : Yes we should. We should move the pages (Remove "Book" from the titles) and fix the template. I'm pretty sure that's what you meant, but yes, that's what we should do. Frank-West 01:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The other thing is, the books are named in the game as "Book (-----)" though, and with all the other articles we name them what they're referred to in the game. Plus, some of the pages will seem kinda... I dunno, troublesome? weird? when the page title's a stand-alone "Cooking" or "Hobby." --Ciwey 11:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *That's true...hm. We could title the pages as Cooking or Hobby, and always have "Cooking Book" as a redirect, or hell even vice versa. One of those two options would work and I don't mind either one (now that I'm making book pages and going through so many images to find them and deleting the old crappy ones! O.O ) --Mistertrouble189 18:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::To be honest I prefer to have the page titles as "Book (Whatever)" since that's the way they're named. --Ciwey 19:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::That's fine with me too, but my only concern is how that would go with "Horror Novel 1 and 2", "Skateboard Book", "Lifestyle Book", "Weekly Photo Magazine" or "World News Magazine". For appearance purposes, should we leave those pages the way we are (so don't add "Book" in front of those titles)? --Mistertrouble189 19:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::IMO, consistency trumps aesthetics. I think the main problems lies in the articles' text anyway, and not so much the title. Say, for "Book (Hobby)," we could have the article like: ::::*The Hobby book is etc. etc. ::::and for the "Book (Weekly Photo Magazine)," we'll have: ::::*The Weekly Photo Magazine is etc. etc. ::::Does that sound good? --Ciwey 19:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::*I can live with that. Let's wait to hear from Frank, Yoshi and Dengarde, just for their input. When we get this going, we'll rename the current book pages and fix any double redirects, as well as the Book navigation template & Books page. --Mistertrouble189 19:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I dunno... Honestly I think we should just use the game titles, but if everyone wants to do it another way then I'm all for it. Frank-West 19:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I think it should be the actual name of the book and have the article tell the reader if it's a book. The Yoshiman 97 22:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *So far it's a feeling of just using the in-game title (Cooking, Hobby, Horror Novel 1, Skateboard Book, etc)..--Mistertrouble189 02:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :: This discussion is over. I'm gonna remove this topic from the site notice. - Ash Crimson 06:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::*Sweet. I'll get started. --Mistertrouble189 21:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Voting on Book titles We need to cast a vote or something to see who wants "Book" after the title and who doesn't.- LovesWiki Title *Mistertrouble189 *The Yoshiman 97 *Frank-West *Ash Crimson Book (Title) *Ciwey Title Book Books in Dead Rising 2 Just saw this posted on a forum: http://www.tapeitordie.com/sites/default/files/blogimages/image_104.jpg http://www.tapeitordie.com/sites/default/files/blogimages/image_103.jpg Looks like books are coming back, shoudl there be a seperate page or are we putting DR2 books with the original ones? *They're doing magazines for Chuck instead of books so we'll make a Magazines page instead. The magazine system in Dead Rising 2 echoes the book system from the original game, with various magazines scattered throughout the game that Chuck can pick up for in-game bonuses, and where there's licensed video game magazines, there's Playboy. from http://kotaku.com/5561000/playboy-adds-more-rising-to-dead-rising-2. --Mistertrouble189 14:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) merging A 21:59, 18 March 2011 (UTC) Moving I think this page should be moved to Dead Rising Books to separate it from Dead Rising 3 Books. VendettaRev (talk) 10:50, January 26, 2017 (UTC)VendettaRev